fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhys Merodach
Knave Dhahaka (ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka), also known as the Marimo Dragon ''(まりもドラゴン, Marimoryū), is an Independent Mage and user of White Dragon Slayer Magic. The son of two apparently powerful Mages, Knave later ran away into the mountains, and was found and raised by the Holy Dragon Granzeboma, who taught him how to utilize his magic. Several years later, the Dragon mysteriously vanished, and a few months after that, Knave encountered a group of bandits. After defeating them and befriending one of their members, Knave left the mountains and began travelling the world, seeking fun, adventure, and excitement. He has since become famous across multiple countries for his various destructive, unpredictable, and even heroic actions, causing some to view him as a hero, while others view him as the devil. He is the main character of Fairy Tail: Dream, which chronicles his various journeys across Earthland and the adventures he has. He is the main character of [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']]. Appearance Knave is skinny young man, who is nonetheless somewhat muscular, with Caucasian skin and neon green hair, which happens to be a trademark of his. He has black colored eyes, and his eyebrows seem a slightly darker green than his hair. Knave's standard attire consists of a long white scarf that he often keeps wrapped around his neck, as well as a sleeveless white T-shirt. Around his waist he wears a large amount of training bandages, and on his legs he wears navy blue jeans, with the ends folded up, exposing the white inner layer. He has yet more training bandages around his ankles, and wears mocassins the same color as his jeans. He also has a goodly amount of training bandages around his hands and lower arms as well. Though he generally wears the same outfit, Knave has been known to change it from time to time. When on a vacation, Knave will often forsake the scarf, and in some cases he changes into a black sweatshirt, with dark gray sweatpants and lime green colored furry slippers. Personality Knave usually first comes across as "incredibly annoying" to most people who meet him. Knave is one of those few people who believes his is smart, but, in reality, is a bit of an idiot. Knave has a very rough exterior, and can speak very plainly without a thought for the feelings of the others. Likewise, Knave has very strict opinions, and is loathe to forsake them, to the point that he'd rather simply reject anything someone is saying, preferring his opinion and viewpoint over theirs. Ironically, Knave is often a very friendly person, enjoying meeting new people or people who he's met only briefly before. Unfortunately, it usually doesn't take long before Knave's stubborn side rears its head, and he runs the risk of alienating a person. There are very few people Knave genuinely dislikes (usually his enemies), and an even less amount of people who he finds constantly annoying. Knave is also a great lover of food, sometimes sinking into depression whenever he is not fed or is hungry. He has great pride in his abilities and often believes himself to be stronger than he is (though he can be accurate in judging his strength in some instances). However, underneath all this rough exterior, Knave is a truly kind and caring person, and can be incredibly good at reading people sometimes. Knave also exhibits of a goofball attitude, which most find endearing. Knave also enjoys exploring and finding new areas filled with the strange and exotic, to the point where he forsakes his own personal safety in order to see and discover more. Knave also has a dark and serious side, which usually emerges when he or someone he considers a friend is in grave danger. While in this state Knave will do anything and everything to defeat an attacking opponent or save his comrades lives (once taking a blast of canon fire in order to shield Stormy Buchanan, nearly at the cost of his life). It is to be noted that Knave often completely changes his train of thought, seemingly at random, and this often leads to Knave supposedly pulling props and other such devices from seemingly nowhere, usually to inact comedic relief skits or the like. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = {|width="1268px" border="0" |- |style="border: solid 1px #AAAAAA; padding: 5px; font-size:12px;"| '''Intro Arc' *'A Mountain Excursion Leads to the Start of a Journey!' *'A Barfight Leads to a Second Companion!' *'Attack on the Bandit Guild' |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert- Though Knave only learned the very basics of hand-to-hand-combat during his years with Granzeboma (as the dragon could not exactly spar with him), during his several years living alone on the mountains Knave has created a unique and dynamic fighting style that he refers to as Knave Kenpo ''(ネイヴ拳法, Neibu no Kenpō). This fighting style has gained notoriety for being incredibly hard to predict, as it is a mishmash of a large number of fighting styles, such as boxing, jujutsu, kickboxing, mixed martial arts, and good, old-fashioned street brawling. Thus, Knave can unleash a series of moves that have widly different disciplines to them, allowing him to be nearly impossible to predict against, save for incredibly experienced martial arts users. However, Knave usually avoids using this fighting style on its own, preferring to use it in combination with his magic. Thus, it is somewhat rare to utilize it on its lonesome, and he usually reserves it for a situation when he either cannot utilize his magic, or prefers not to use it (usually when he is going up against an opponent who cannot use magic or has never been trained in the use of it). Despite this, Knave often encorporates the use of eternano in order to power the strength of his blows, and thus, deliver more damage than standard attacks. Knave *'Explosive Palm Strike'''- One of Knave's most basic techniques while utilizing Knave Kenpo, it consists of Knave delivering an extremely powerful palm strike onto the enemy or the area around them. If it strikes the area around them, it delivers a burst of force and air that can knock the opponent back. If it actually lands, it can do a large amount of damage, creating an imprint of the palm on the opponent and heavily injuring the insides of the opponent via the shockwave. This palm strike has various levels of strength, depending on if Knave focuses his eternano into his palm or not. At the weakest, the attack will push the opponent back and cause some pain. At the strongest, it can knock an ordinary opponent out completely, or even break through boulders and other large groups of rocks or other obstacles. However, this technique requires a few miliseconds of preparation, as Knave must draw his palm back and charge it before bringing it forward and doing the damage. Thus, an incredibly fast opponent can conceivably avoid the attack, though Knave can also maneuver his arm to attack the opponent even if they move in some cases. Physical Attributes Natural High Pain Tolerance- One of Knave's more notable features. Knave seems to have an incredible amount of both physical and mental endurance, being able to keep fighting even after some of the harshest of blows. Most attribute this to the incredible willpower that Knave possess, with him refusing to let the pain from an attack and continuing the press on, but this could also have to do with the training Knave was put through both as a child and while on his own in the mountains. Whatever the reason, Knave seems to be able to fight through even the greatest of pains in order to achieve his goals, or to protect those close to him. Superhuman Endurance- Going hand-in-hand with his pain tolerance, Knave has an incredibly tough body (like most Dragon Slayers), and seems to have no fear of taking damage and can stand up even after some of the most debilitating blows. However, this does not mean that Knave is invincible, and his body can and will run out of steam, or simply collapse from too much damage. It also has been implied that while in battle, Knave pays less attention to the condition of his body, and can ignore fatigue to some extent. Magic White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法, Haku no Metsuryū Mahō)- A form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Knave to generate and manipulate some form of light, as well as devour light to heal him or increase his magical power (though Knave has admitted that he enjoys the taste of light anyways). The light seems highly destructive, as well as carrying heat-like properties, as it has been shown to 'burn' through objects and cause damage similar to large amounts of heat and flame. The light also has a sort of 'purifying' effect, apparently being more effective against users of the Black Arts or those who have 'closed their hearts'. *'White Dragon's Roar' (ホワイトドラゴンの咆哮, Hakuryū no Hōkō)- The standard 'Roar' attack of Slayer Magic users, it consists of Knave taking a deep breath, then releasing a massive tornado of light at the opponent, doing incredible damage. This technique has also been shown to have incredible destructive power, being able to absolutely wreck the area around it, leaving only rubble behind. This spell can also have incredible pushing power, able to knock the opponent across a town. *'White Dragon's Fist '(ホワイトドラゴン拳, Hakuryū no Ken)- Knave surrounds his fist with light, then punches with the opponent with it. Not only does this technique have incredible destructive force, being able to knock out normal opponents, it also has incredible pushing force, able to knock opponents into the wall or send weaker foes flying across a large area. If an opponent manages to block this attack, Knave can cause the light around his fist to explode forward, at the very least pushing the opponent back, and at the best, breaking their guard while doing damage. This spell acts as Knave's basic melee attack. *'White Dragon's Claw '(ホワイトドラゴンクロー, Hakuryū no Tsume)- Knave generates a large amount of light from his hand, which extends outward similar to the White Dragon's Laser technique. However, the end of the light reshapes itself to form that of a dragon's claw, opened and ready to grab something. When using this technique, Knave can grab opponents and hurl them around, preferrably against part of the enviroment that can damage them. However, Knave usually prefers to use this spell for faster transportation, as the claw can grab hold of nearby walls, ceilings, and other locales, allowing Knave to swing freely, only needing to generate another claw for the next swing. *'White Dragon's Laser' (ホワイトドラゴンレーザー, Hakuryū no Rēzā)- Knave extends his hand forward, then fires a massive amount of light from his palm. Depending on if he has applied the stigma on his opponent or not, the laser can potentially follow the opponent. The spell is also good for long range, and can be boosted with the help of other Magics (such as when Stormy utilized her magic to increase its range, allowing Knave to hit an opponent farther away). *'White Dragon's Eruption' (ホワイトドラゴンの噴火, Hakuryū no Funka)- Knave swings his arm in an arc, surrounding his body with light. He then causes it to swirl around him and then explode, causing enormous damage to the surrounding area and any opponents who are caught up by it. It's named due to the shape of the explosion being similar to the shape of the smoke cloud following a volcanic eruption. *'White Dragon's Rampage' (ホワイトドラゴンの大暴れ, Hakuryū no Dai Abare)- Knave surrounds both hands with the light, then proceeds to launch a large amount of punches, doing a large amount of damage. This can also be used to take out obstructions or other inanimate objects that get in the way. It's weakness, however, is that the individual punches can be easily dodged by someone with enough skill, meaning Knave will often wait until the opponent is exhausted to attack. *'White Dragon's Buzzsaw' (ホワイトドラゴンのバズのこぎり, Hakuryū no Bazu Nokogiri)- Knave surrounds both feet with light, then brings them both down in a kick, in a circular motion. This spell is usually used while Knave is airborne, usually after a series of moves. Knave also prefers to begin this technique by running up a nearby wall and then leaping at the opponent, before delivering the attack. *'White Dragon's Meteor Crash '(ホワイトドラゴン流星のクラッシュ, Hakuryū no Ryūsei Gekitotsu)- Knave fires out a large amount of bolts of light from his mouth into the sky. There, the individual bolts condense and reshape themselves into spheres. Almost immediately afterwards, they shoot down from the sky and crash into the ground, causing small explosions and doing tremendous damage to opponents they strike. This spell is good for dealing with large amounts of opponents at a time, especially when they surround Knave. This spell is believed to evolve into the Song of the White Dragon technique when Knave enters Dragon Force. *'White Dragon's Downer Stake '(ホワイトドラゴンダウナーの株式, Hakuryū no Kabushiki)- A spell usually used while falling, Knave surrounds himself with light, then brings his fist forward like a punch. As soon as he finishes the motion, the light rapidly expands and shapes itself, forming a large, stylized spike that impales the ground, and any opponent in the way. This technique also has a fair bit of drilling power, able to leave deep, small holes in the ground that, at max power, can nearly breach the crust itself. There is also a smaller, weaker technique that Knave can utilize for breaking through smaller obstacles. *'White Dragon's Upward Stake '(ホワイトドラゴンの上向きの出資比率, Hakuryū no Uwamuki ni Shusshi)- In a similar manner to White Dragon's Eruption, Knave swings his arm around him, creating a circle of light around them. He then punches up into the air, releasing a massive, stylized spike that impales any opponent who is attacking from above. This spell can be used to take down a variety of targets, and also to break through potential obstacles when Knave plans on moving upward, or is moving upward without any choice. White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ, Howaito Doraibu)- A supporting spell that consists of Knave commanding the lacrima in his body to distribute the eternano faster, thus increasing his magical capabilities and physical abilities to rise in quality. While in this state, Knave's skin seems to glow slightly, while a faint white aura surrounds him. Knave's usual spells are usually usable in this form, but he has several other techniques that he can utilize. *'White Dragon's Eruption Fist' (ホワイトドラゴンの噴火の拳, Hakuryū no Funka Ken)- Knave gathers a large amount of light in his fist, then lunges at the opponent, delivering the punch. The light in his fist then explodes, engulfing the entire area in destructive force. The explosion takes the vague shape of a mushroom cloud, and it is considered one of Knave's stronger techniques. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu)- An enhanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic, with Knave essentially becoming a Dragon. In this state Knave gains a long series of white, scale-like tattoos all over his body, as well as elongated canines, and is the strongest state Knave can attain. While he initially activated the state out of anger, he's later learned how to utilize it at will. While most of Knave's techniques are also usable, there are a few exclusive spells. *'Song of the White Dragon' (白い竜の歌, Hakuryū no Uta)- Knave begins to perform what seems to be a roar, but then releases dozens of beams at once, which all strike at the opponent. This gives the technique a greater range than the standard Roar spell, and has a greater chance of hitting the opponent. *'White Dragon's Heavenly Scythe' (ホワイトドラゴンの天の大鎌, Hakuryū no Ten Ōgama)- Knave claps his hands together, then lifts them up and brings them back down, at the same time releasing a massive amount of light in the shape of a blade, delivering massive amounts of damage to those who are struck by it. In addition, this technique can create large cracks in the earth, or even split platforms and floors apart. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi)- A series of incredibly powerful spells that seem exclusive to Knave. While not as strong as Knave's Ultimate Arts, but still more powerful than his Dragon Force spells, these techniques drain a large amount of Knave's magical power to use, but do not empty his reserves completely as his Ultimate Arts do. Thus, they are good for finishing off strong opponents or dealing a great amount of damage. *'Budding Flower: Holy Tempest' (新進の花：聖なる嵐, Shinshin no Hana: Seinaru Arashi)- Knave surrounds his fist with a massive amount of light, then aims a punch at the opponent, swinging his arm in an arc as he does so. This releases a massive orb of light that surrounds the opponent, doing incredible damage. *'Gates of Heaven' (天国の門, Tengoku no Mon)- Knave surrounds himself with his magic aura, with several large pyramids of light appearing around him. At his command, they turn around, top point aiming at the opponent, then launch at them, locking them in place. Finally, all of them explode, doing a large amount of damage as well. *'Holy Flame Eagle: Divine Punishment' (聖なる炎ワシ：神の罰, Seinaru Honō Washi: Kami no Batsu)- Knave creates a large bird made of light, which perches on his shoulder. At his command, it launches itself forward, spearing the target and then exploding, with enough force to either embed the enemy in the ground or send them flying across an island, while also doing a large amount of damage to them. *'Holy Flame Eagle: Judgement Armor '(聖なる炎ワシ：判定鎧, Seinaru Honō Washi: Hantei Yoroi)- Knave surrounds his body with his usual magica aura, but this time he raises the intensity to incredible levels, and it shapes itself into the form of a large bird. Knave then flies at the opponent with incredible speed, striking them and releasing the full force of the aura on the opponent, usually doing incredible damage. The difference between this and the other Holy Flame Eagle spell is that this one, along with being short-range, has defensive bonuses, as Knave's aura can destroy average-level spells thrown at it while he attacks. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Arts (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi)- The single strongest spell(s) Knave can use, the use of one alone is enough to drain Knave of magical energy completely, and therefore is reserved for either finishing off an incredibly strong opponent, or in incredibly desperate situations. *'Hail! The Eternal Sovereign: Ascension of the Dragon God' (雹！永遠のソブリン：竜の神の昇天, Hyō! Eien no Soburin: Ryū no Kami no Shōten)- Knave claps his hands together, closing his eyes, meditating. As he does this, a truly massive magic circle appears in the sky above the opponent. Almost immediately it releases a large series of light chains, which smash into the ground and bind themselves there. The magic circle then releases a massive being made of light (in the shape of Granzeboma's Dragon form), that speeds towards the opponent and detonates as soon as it strikes, releasing a massive explosion of light similar to dropping a nuke. This technique completely eradicates anything around it, save for Knave and potentially the target. The ground itself is shredded, reduced to a fine ash. This technique drains all of Knave's magical energy and usually leaves him gasping on the floor after its use. White Lightning Dragon Mode ''(白い雷龍モード, Mōdo Hakurairyū)''- After devouring Gail's lightning, Knave gained the ability to combine both lightning and his usual light inside his body, then utilize it to attack. Not only does this mode produce a combination of the two elements, but it can also create a sort of holy lightning that can sear the opponent and seems to move faster than normal lightning, as well as doing more damage. However, this mode has its own collection of weaknesses. First off, the holy lightning will only do full damage to those with evil or corrupted hearts, and against normal opponents it does no more damage than Knave's usual light. In addition, this mode needs a MASSIVE amount of magic power to utilize, and Knave will often collapse after using it, and can potentially be unable to move for a short amount of time. *'White Lightning Dragon's Roar '(白い雷竜の咆哮, Hakurairyū no Hōkō)- Knave takes a deep breath, gathering magical energy at the back of his throat. He then exhales violently, releasing a massive amount of both light and lightning, which can cause enormous damage at least twice of the normal roar, able to cross whole islands and leaving chaos and destruction in its wake. In addition, Knave can control the direction of the roar by turning his neck. *'White Lightning Dragon's Holy Thunder Cannon '(白い雷龍の神聖雷砲, Hakurairyū no Shinsei Raihō)- Knave generates a large amount of holy lightning within his body, then releases it gently from his hands, forming a series of sparks as he takes aim at the opponent. His hands are both clenched into fists, and placed on top of one another. When he is ready to fire, he opens both hands, releasing a massive eruption of holy lightning, doing a great amount of damage and heavily injuring the opponent. Equipment ' Seiken '(聖剣, Seiken, lit. "Holy Sword")- Quotes Trivia *Knave's appearance is based off of the character of Black☆Star from the manga/anime series Soul Eater. Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Main Character Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Zeon1 Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail: Dream Category:Participant at Galley